


Yellow Stars a-Blazin'

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Wrist Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: "Are there other places we can kiss?" she asked, knowing it was safe to ask Hinata any sort of question, no matter how silly they may seem to some.Hinata glanced away, toward the sandy beach below their toes. "Like... in the Titty Typhoon, or...?"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Yellow Stars a-Blazin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_bunbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/gifts).



Ever since the day she had been 'born', Nanami Chiaki had been well aware of the fact that hours could pass in the span of mere moments, or seconds could often get a wild notion to take years before their stay was through. Such was life as a bit of code living inside of a PC for so long a time before coming to serve her purpose on the island.

As her lips parted from Hinata's own, she decided that the moment that had just come to pass between them was very much one of the later.

"That was nice... I think." Tracing a finger absently along her bottom lip, Nanami rated their first kiss as best she knew how in moment. Although she knew that her words offered a mere shadow of the light she felt flooding her chest, Hinata's cheeks grew pink all the same.

"I'm glad," Hinata replied softly, as if Nanami's lips had swallowed his very voice.

"Are there other places we can kiss?" she asked, knowing it was safe to ask Hinata any sort of question, no matter how silly they may seem to some.

Hinata glanced away, toward the sandy beach below their toes. "Like... in the Titty Typhoon, or...?"

An impressive pout served to inform him that his feigned ignorance was not appreciated at the moment.

"Um, here," he began, gently taking Nanami's wrist into his warm hands and rolling her sleeve to the elbow. She could feel how fingers quivered with nerves. "I've only ever seen this on TV, but..."

With the ghost of touch so light that Nanami was certain she would have missed had she not witnessed it with her own eyes, Hinata brushed his lips over the tender flesh of Nanami's wrist. A shiver ran down her back.


End file.
